


Ten Days of Aaron and Tony

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Romancing Aaron Hotchner [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Animal Cuteness, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Mild Angst, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, father-son moments, picture prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Ten days in the life of Aaron Hotchner and Tony DiNozzo as they navigate life together.





	1. Day 1 -Saturday

 

 

The sun was shining, the clouds were white and puffy, and the road was open. Aaron had gone out and bought a motorcycle. He had one in college, and it was how he had gotten around most of his time there. Finding the old Triumph and learning how to restore and repair it took up the whole last year of High School. At 18, a senior and the top of his class he had more freedoms than some of his classmates at Hargrave Military Academy. He had found an ongoing workshop on restoring old cars, motorcycles, and scooters that was given by the local Adult School. It was one thing that let him get away from everything, and he found he had enjoyed it. He rode that motorcycle all throughout college, Law School, and even his first year in the firm. 

Haley had made him get rid of it, which broke his heart. It wasn’t the only thing she didn’t ‘approve’ of. It was a huge resentment inside of Aaron that he had locked away for no one else to see. 

But, now he had the means to purchase a new Triumph. He even got one that had that vintage look, but better gas mileage and room for his partner. Aaron had also bought the sidecar that could be attached for Tony to sit in with Jack. But, this day was just for Aaron and Tony. 

“You going to tell me where we’re going and what’s in the saddlebags?” Tony raised his voice just a bit to be heard over the engine. While Triumphs were historically known for their quieter engines, especially over the American Harley’s, it still made enough noise that it was hard to hear.

“I want to surprise you.” Aaron smiled as he pressed down on the gas a little more to gain some speed. The wind felt amazing. The freedom of the road like this he had not experienced in a very long time.

“Fine. But it better be one damn good surprise.” Tony scooted forward a little and wrapped his arms tighter around Aaron. Aaron rumbled deep in his chest at having his lover wrapped around him like he was. “Though I have to say, this is one amazing way to travel.”

Aaron laughed like he hadn’t in so very long. He had reason to celebrate. Tony had forgiven him of his moment of stupidity. Healing physically took a while. Healing mentally took even longer. 

“Yeah, it really is.” Aaron wanted to really open her up and see what the bike could do, but he didn’t want to be stupid. He thought that maybe one day he could take the bike to the local track and have at it. It wasn’t long before they pulled up to their destination. A little bed and breakfast in an out of the way mountain town in Virginia. Far enough away to be out of the city entirely. Close enough to get back home if there was an emergency. 

Aaron parked, got off the bike after Tony, opened up the saddlebags and pulled out two overnight bags. One for him, one for Tony. 

“This place is gorgeous. But tucked away, no one would really know it’s here.”

“That’s the point. You and me, a couple of days away. We don’t need to be back at our desks until Tuesday. Jessica is watching Jack. Come on.”

Aaron took Tony’s hand and led him up towards the entrance. The road they had been traveling still stretched on for miles, but there was a peace and quiet where they were. 

Stepping up to the desk, Aaron pulled off his helmet and set it aside. He pulled out his wallet for his ID and credit card.

“Reservation for Hotchner.”

The desk clerk smiled as she quickly got them checked in and gave them a room key. Once they gathered their things, they headed upstairs. Opening the door both Aaron and Tony were impressed. It was modern but very comfortable looking. 

“One bed,” Tony remarked as he walked over and set down his bag inside the closet.

“Is that okay?” Aaron looked a little hesitant like he had made a mistake. Tony shrugged off his jacket, then walked over to Aaron and took his face in his hands. 

“It’s one thousand percent okay. Whatever you’re comfortable with, Aaron.”

“I don’t know what I’m ready for, but sharing a bed with you has been wonderful. I think, maybe I’m ready for a little more intimacy.”

“We’ll take it slow. I’d never push you, Aaron.”

Sighing, Aaron took Tony in his arms and kissed him. It was slow and exploring at first, then the press of lips made him feel like this right here he could be happy with for forever. Reluctantly he pulled back and took off his jacket. 

“Why don’t we shower and nap. The restaurant makes these picnic dinners that I thought might be nice.”

Tony smiled and gently ran his fingers down Aaron’s cheek. 

“You don’t have to keep trying so hard, Aaron. I forgave you already. You didn’t have to make some grand gesture.”

“This isn’t about that. And, I’ve been talking to someone to help with everything lately. I just wanted time with just us.”

“Alright, then an evening picnic sounds perfect, but after a nap and some cuddling in that bed that looks amazing.”

Aaron chuckled, then bussed a kiss on the side of Tony’s mouth before he went to the bathroom, dropping his clothes wherever as he took them off. When he was mostly naked, he looked back over his shoulder at Tony and wickedly grinned. 

“Joining me?”

Tony took in a sharp breath and got out of his clothes as fast as he could.

“Oh, hell yes.”


	2. Day 2 - Sunday

 

Aaron woke first, he usually did and felt more comfortable in his own skin than he had in a very long time. He wrapped tighter around Tony and buried his face against his lover’s neck. 

They had explored each other’s bodies. Touched, kissed, teeth and tongue were involved at one point. Aaron had let Tony touch him in ways that he hadn’t been in a far too long. A mouth had wrapped around him, and he almost had a small moment of panic, but it passed quickly and what followed was something Aaron had no words for. Haley had not even pleasured him in such a way. When he tried to reciprocate, being years since he had done anything like it, Tony had stopped him and said that it was okay, there were other things they could do. 

Aaron let the memory linger for a few more minutes before he finally was able to pull himself away and into the shower. When he exited, Tony was waking up, a smile on his face. 

“Hey there, sexy.”  Aaron chuckled at Tony. 

“Last night was wonderful, Tone.”

The smile Aaron got in return for his words was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time. 

“Get up, take a shower and get dressed. The woman who checked us in gave me the name of an interesting abandoned church not far from here. They even will pack us a lunch to go.”

Tony stood, gave Aaron a quick kiss then proceeded to do as asked. 

After breakfast, getting their lunch and heading out it was only about an hour and a half after getting up. The drive to the abandoned church, more like small cathedral thought Aaron, didn’t take long. 

“Wow, this is gorgeous.” Tony looked up at the abandoned building in a kind of awe. 

“It really is. Come on, let’s go look around.” Aaron held out his hand for Tony to take. They walked through a section of tall arches where Ivy was growing up around each arc. When they entered the air became cooler, but the sun poured in and lightened some of the shadows. As they wandered, Aaron was holding Tony’s hand. He felt himself letting go of things he had been holding on too tightly to. 

“Hey, what’s going on in your head?”

“That my life right now is close to perfect. I have Jack who is the most amazing little boy. I have you who has been so incredibly patient with me. A job I care about, friends. I don’t feel the need to hold onto that anger that’s been with me since I found out about Jack’s parentage.”

“Aaron, you are Jack’s father. Biology doesn’t mean shit. Look at my asshole of a father. Sitting in jail where he belongs. Besides, he stopped really being my parent when he left me in Hawaii. You have been there from day one for Jack. Don’t ever doubt yourself, Aaron.”

Aaron stopped by one of the arches and pulled Tony close. The sun streamed in through the opening, bathing Tony in the golden light of the early afternoon. His hair lightened, and his face had a glow that made Aaron touch him with just his fingertips, almost as if he was afraid that Tony would suddenly disappear from him. 

“Everyday I am with you I feel so lucky, Tony. Your trust and belief in me is sometimes overwhelming.”

“Because, Aaron Hotchner, no matter how much guilt and self-doubt you keep down inside of you, you are worth it.”

Aaron tilted his head just a bit and kissed Tony. He pulled Tony in closer and wrapped around him like he never wanted to let go.

Tony pulled back and chuckled. 

“Come on, let’s explore.” As they started back down the corridor, Aaron looked to see a woman in a long robe walking past them. She turned and smiled. 

“Don’t ever lose what you two have found,” The woman said before she smiled at them, then walked away. Tony and Aaron frowned at each other and started towards her, but she was gone. They quickly looked around and found no one there. Chalking it to a bit of strangeness they continued on with their explorations. 

The interior of the cathedral was beautiful in its decay. Tapestries hung from walls that were being chipped away by time. Light streamed through the stained glass windows throwing an array of colors all around them. The pews, though grimy from disuse stood as sentinels to a congregation that would no longer meet. Fragile books almost disintegrated in Aaron’s hands.

“Watch it. Spencer might disapprove.” Tony chuckled at the half-glare from Aaron. 

They moved on, and after they went everywhere they could, they chose to return to the main chapel to have their lunch. There was something that called to the both of them. Maybe the place was a kind of reflection of themselves. A little broken inside, but with colors that mingled and shone through who they were as men. There was a kind of peace, or reverence in that chapel as they ate their sandwiches and drank their water. Aaron reached over and took Tony’s hand, pulled it up to his lips and kissed each finger. Something shifted deep inside of him, and Aaron knew, somehow, that they were going to last a lifetime.

 


	3. Day 3 - Monday

 

Waking up on Monday, Aaron and Tony didn’t want to get out of bed, but they knew they had to. They went through their morning routines quickly, packed up their bags, cleaned up the room as much as the could then made their way downstairs to check out. 

Breakfast they kept it light, neither of them liked heavy stomachs while being on the bike.The waitress offered to make them a lunch for them to take, but they politely turned her down and asked about the nearest general store. She gave them directions after they paid their check. 

A quick stop at the general store for gas and snacks, they loaded up and were on the road in no time. A few roadside attractions tried to catch their attention, but Aaron passed them all by. That was until their stomachs growled and they wanted to stop for something to eat. Finding a little diner on the way, Aaron pulled in and parked.

“At this rate, we should be home by 2. Gives us time to rest a little before Jack comes home. That is if you want to stay.” 

Tony wrapped an arm around Aaron’s waist and pulled him close.

“Of course I want to stay. Now come on.” 

As they were getting back on the bike, Aaron heard a little plaintive cry. Frowning he looked around and didn’t see anything, then he heard it again. Bending down, Aaron looked under the car that was next to where he parked the bike and saw a tiny kitten. 

“Oh, poor little thing.” Aaron took a stick of string cheese from their stash of snacks, pulled off a piece and enticed the kitten out from under the car. It took a while, and Tony waited patiently while Aaron was down on the ground murmuring to the little thing.

After about ten minutes the kitten, eating greedily at the pieces of cheese finally came out. Aaron carefully picked it up and immediately it started purring. 

“Come help me, Tony.”

Tony wasn’t sure what Aaron wanted, but he came closer to Aaron.

“I’m going to hold it close to me, and I want you to lift the tail, gently, and tell me if you can tell the gender.”

Tony looked a little apprehensive, but Aaron told him that everything would be fine. Tony sighed and did as Aaron asked. 

“Well, I don’t see any extra parts down there.”

Aaron chuckled, then held the kitten in his hands and lifted her up to his face. She reached out with her paw and patted Aaron’s nose, Tony could already tell the man was completely gone.

“I’m going to tuck her into my jacket, then we can leave.”

Tony wasn’t going to argue, he knew Aaron was going to have to be the one to tell Jessica.

The kitten settled down in Aaron’s jacket and fell asleep, she purred against Aaron’s stomach, the man was already gone. 

When they arrived at Aaron’s house, Aaron set the kitten in the bathroom, then he made off to the pet store. While there the store was having pet adoptions. There was the tiniest gold colored retriever. It reminded him of the dogs he had growing up around his Uncle’s farm. He made an impulsive decision and went home not only with things for the kitten, but a puppy, a crate, training pads, and food for said puppy. 

Getting home, he called for Tony to come help him. When his lover got outside, he stared at Aaron in shock.

“What the hell did you do?”

Aaron had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face that it made Tony melt.

“Couldn’t help it. He’s just too adorable.” Aaron held the puppy in his arms.

Tony laughed and walked forward, then kissed Aaron on the cheek. 

“Well, Jack and I will have our hands full when you are out of town.”

“Tony,” Aaron bit his lip and felt his heart swell. “You don’t have to.”

“Hey, I love spending time with Jack. Now, we have a couple of someones to take care of when you’re gone.”

Aaron pulled Tony close with his free arm and hugged him, then the two of them started to haul everything inside. Thankfully most of the downstairs had hardwood floors so it would make cleanup easy. 

The kitten they set up the litter box in the laundry room just off the kitchen. The kitten immediately took to it. Her bowls were set up in the kitchen along with the puppies. 

The crate went into the nearly empty room across from Aaron’s office. They put a pillow, a few toys Aaron had purchased and a puppy pad inside the crate. 

After all of that was done, the two men collapsed on the couch, with the puppy and kitten in the living room with them. The two were curious about each other, and as time went on, they would bounce towards each other sniffing. 

Then, Jack came home, and the puppy almost knocked him over, licking him everywhere. 

“Aaron Michael Hotchner!” Jessica fake admonished because even she was charmed by the animals. 

“Jack, do you want to name them?”

Jack patted the head of the dog, and the toddler giggled at being licked.

“Shiny, Daddy.” Jack laughed, and that was how the dog got his name. Tony didn’t even hold in the chuckle as he shook his head.

The kitten, finally curious walked over to Jack and curled up in his lap, purring almost loud enough for the adults. She sat up when the puppy flopped on his stomach, and the kitted bopped him on the nose. The puppy gently licked her paw, and that told them the two would get along just fine.

Jack carefully pet the kitten and giggled when she flopped on her back, playing with Jack’s hand.

“Pretty.” 

“Pretty it is.”

Jessica just shook her head at the ridiculousness of the two men and Jack. 

“Okay, I think you all need a nap. Especially Jackers. He had a full day at the park. And you two are practically falling asleep on the couch.” 

By the time they were all in bed for their naps, the kitten having followed Aaron, the puppy with Jack, Aaron knew their lives were only going to be all the better for it. 


	4. Day 4 - Tuesday

 

Tuesday’s around the Hotchner house had unofficially become taco and board game night. Aaron and Jessica, or Aaron and Tony would work on putting together a taco platter that everyone could make their own, with sides of rice, beans, chips, and guacamole. Sometimes Spencer could be talked into joining them. The meat they would change up each week, anything from Ropas Viejas, or shredded beef Cuban style, to pork green chile, or grilled shrimp and fish. They all had fun as a family putting the dinner together. 

The first half of the night was games that could easily be played with Jack, and Aaron was beginning to notice how it helped Jack with his reading, memorization, and comprehension skills. Then when it became bedtime, reading a story and cuddles. After Jack was down, the games would change to more adult games, like Carcassonne, Star Trek Catan, Game of Thrones, or any number of games for adults. Jessica often showing the ruthless side of herself that was hidden underneath the sweetness and smiles. When it got late, she would excuse herself and go home leaving Aaron and Tony alone. 

This night was no different. The tacos had been some roasted pork with spicy corn salsa. The game after dinner had been a Dr. Seuss themed game called I Can Do That. Jack’s excitement when he matched the colors or pictures correctly was contagious. The puppy would circle around Jack catching Jack’s enthusiasm. Aaron and Tony couldn’t hold in their laughter at Jack’s antics. 

A few games in and Jack had been put to bed, and the three or four adults would look through the growing collection of board games and pick one out to play. This Tuesday night was one where Spencer had joined them, but Jessica had gone home early saying that she had an early meeting at work. There was also the added curiosity of Shiny and Pretty as they tried to get in on the action of the adults.

Spencer had been charmed by the kitten, and she had taken quickly to Spencer. He was currently sitting cross-legged on the floor with Pretty in his lap, Aaron had the puppy in his lap, and Tony was laughing at the two men. They were currently in the middle of a riveting game of Arkham Horror. They had several gates open, letting The Old Ones out to roam the halls of Miskatonic University. 

“Looks like I’m going to be going to try to close one of these gates.” Tony moved his piece into one of the otherworld areas. 

“Hmm, I think I’m going to be going to see what’s going on by the docks. Spence?”

“The hospital has some interesting things going on there. And I’m very close.”

The three of them maneuvered to their areas, fought off monsters, and tried to close the gates of the otherworld keeping the Old Ones at bay. They laughed when the kitten walked across the board scattering pieces everywhere. Thankfully Spencer’s memory he was able to put it back to where they needed it. The men teased each other and had an all-around good time. When it looked like it was getting late, Aaron told Spencer to stay, the guest room was clean and ready anytime he wanted it. 

“Thanks, Hotch, I think I will this time. I’m just going to read for a bit. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Spence.” Aaron smiled and watched his friend walk towards the guest room. Sighing, he frowned a little after he heard the door closing.

“Aaron?” Tony touched Aaron’s arm to get his attention.

“I worry about him, Tony. I know he hasn’t been dating for a while. I wish there were something I could do.”

“I think you need to let him figure it out on his own.”

“I know. He’s the little brother I wish that Sean was. I care about him a lot Tony, and I just want to see him happy.”

“You have to let him find his own way, Aaron. I know you two are close, but you find him a lover. He has to do it when he is ready.”

“Yeah, I know. Doesn’t stop me from wanting to try.”

Tony chuckled as he finished putting the game away. He stood and held his hand out for Aaron to take. Aaron stood and kissed Tony on the mouth before he did his nightly ritual. Aaron took Shiny to the crate and put him inside, which he was surprised that the dog didn’t protest all that much. Leaving a fresh puppy pad inside, he then went to finish locking up and closing down the house.

By the time he got to bed, Tony was there naked and waiting for him. The change in their relationship to a more intimate one was something Aaron wasn’t over thinking for a change. Things were happening organically, and he was going with what felt right.

“Can we just hold each other tonight? I’m exhausted from playing catch up.”

“Sounds good to me.” Tony snuggled close after Aaron slipped into bed and pulled Tony even closer. Aaron lived for nights like tonight. Simple, with the people he cared for most in the world.


	5. Day 5 - Wednesday

 

The case the BAU had been called out on was horrible. Aaron flopped down on his bed at 2 in the morning and stared up at the ceiling. He knew he wasn’t going to get much sleep, and from the looks of Reid, who had files spread out all over his bed, he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon either.

“Are you okay, Hotch?” Aaron turned his head to see that Spencer looked worried for him. 

“I’m fine, Reid.”

“It’s just...”

“I know...”

“You need to stay safe. Especially after...”

“Tony already forbade me to get hurt.” Aaron tried to keep good thoughts of Tony in his head as he hauled himself off the bed and into the bathroom to shower. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, and he knew Tony was going to hear about the victims from Garcia and probably freak out a little. Tony had been promoted and was her direct supervisor along with Aaron. 

Five bodies, all male, hands, and legs bound in rope and hung from trees. All the men had been between 5’10” and 6’2”, broad shouldered, dark hair, all ambitious and upwardly mobile. All of the men had professional careers. When the victimology was presented to the team, all eyes immediately went to Aaron. He lectured his team on victim bias, yet even he couldn’t ignore what was right in front of him. Dave and Morgan both bullied him into never being out alone. 

Standing in the shower, the hot water running down his back, Aaron closed his eyes and tried to let the tension drain away with the water pooling around his feet. Those days of his recovery were some of the darkest days of his life. He had thought how easily his son could have been without a father and Tony...Aaron never wanted to leave Tony by himself. Tony had lost so much, suffered more than any person should have to, and Aaron had been stupid. That moment of stupidity almost cost him everything, including his very own life. 

Aaron had talked with the Bureau psychologist, but he knew exactly how to dance around and make it sound like he was okay, when in reality he wasn’t. The weekend was supposed to clear his head, let go of his guilt, and let him move on in his relationship. While he and Tony had worked things out and they were getting closer, Aaron knew he had not really dealt with the fact that Tony’s father had tried to kill him. And now this case. He was a perfect target. While he could, in reality, use the opportunity as the Unsub’s exact preference in victims, he wasn’t going to willingly do something that could potentially take him away from those that loved him. 

Clearing his mind as he finished his shower, Aaron grabbed a towel, dried off and pulled on the pajama pants and t-shirt that was waiting for him on the closed toilet seat. Stepping out to the room, Aaron was greeted with a plate of food in Spencer’s hands.

“All night diner down the road. Rossi, Morgan and I called over and ordered. I know you didn’t eat at lunch, Hotch.”

Reid stared till Aaron took the plate. 

“Thanks.” Aaron gave Reid a wan smile, he felt so tired that he wasn’t sure if he could sleep. Sitting down on the bed, Aaron ate the club sandwich and freshly made potato chips. After taking the first bite, Aaron had not realized how hungry he was, and before he knew it, when he looked at his plate, the food was gone. 

“Thank you, Reid. I didn’t even know how hungry I was.”

“Here, pie.”

“Reid...”

“Hotch...”

Aaron knew he wasn’t going to win. Spencer Reid could out-stubborn anyone, and he knew it. Shaking his head, Aaron ate the pie. After gathering their plates and tossing the bag in the too small hotel trash can, Aaron stretched out on his bed with a book Tony had packed for him.

An hour into reading, Aaron felt his eyes get heavy as sleep pulled at him. Setting his book aside, he pulled the covers up and turned off his bedside lamp. Aaron was used to Spencer, and the light he had on didn’t bother him. Between one deep breath and the next Aaron fell asleep.

Waking up Aaron looked around and found himself in some kind of crude concrete structure. There was very little light where he was, and it wasn’t till he turned around and saw the cutout, almost like a window. Trying to understand what was going on, he looked out of the cutout and saw a man dressed in a designer suit, much like his own, walking across the dry ground towards a tree in the distance. Frowning to himself, Aaron turned again and saw a door. He walked through and around the structure towards the man and the tree. Tilting his head to the side, something shifted in his vision. He couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing. 

The man he had watched was gone, but where he went, Aaron couldn’t tell. Swinging his head around he saw the tree and something was there. Carefully making his way across the dry grass, Aaron approached the tree. His heart was pounding, his breathing shallow as the anticipation of what he was trying to make sense of made him a little afraid. Every step he took towards the tree Aaron thought he knew what he was going to see. One, two, three more steps forward and he was even with what was hanging. When he touched the body, it swung around, and Aaron stumbled back looking at his very own face.

“No!” Aaron bolted upright in bed, heart pounding from the nightmare.

“Hotch?” Reid asked in a sleepy voice.

“Just a nightmare, Reid. Go back to sleep.”

Aaron rubbed his hand over his heart, vowing to call Tony first thing in the morning.


	6. Day 6 - Thursday

 

Tony did not have a good day at work. He had finished up some information for the IRT, hacked some things that the Director needed to know about, checked up on his analysts to see how they were doing, and that’s when he found out about the victim pool of the case Aaron was working. Tony wanted to be angry but knew he couldn’t. It wasn’t Aaron’s fault, but Tony could worry, and that was what he was doing before bed.

“Come on DiNozzo, he’s going to be fine. You need to trust that he’ll be fine.” Tony flopped on his side on the bed, he was staying at Aaron’s to help Jessica watch Jack and to give her time to herself. Jack was an awesome kid who surprised Tony because he didn’t often like kids. Thinking about when he read to Jack after putting him to bed helped to chase some of the dark thoughts away, and Tony was able to finally get to sleep. 

Tony looked around the room he was in and noticed the all black surroundings, except for the one item in the room that appeared to be on some kind of stand. Tony walked over to give it a closer look and couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. It seemed to be a camera of sorts, and when he looked through it, all he saw was a beautiful blue sky. There was a space where his face fit perfectly, almost like a mask. Tony leaned and put his face inside the strange camera thing. The stand melted away from him, the dark walls looked like there were melting away and Tony felt his heart beating hard.

Lifting his hand, Tony felt like he was on autopilot, he started the camera up and was filming something, but he was having a hard time discerning what it was. His other hand came up and touched the bottom of the camera, but it felt...odd. Something was covering his chin. Tony tried to pull the camera mask thing off of his face, but he couldn’t, it had melded to him.

Panicking, Tony kept trying to pull and pull, but the mask wouldn’t budge. Running forward past where the walls had been, Tony was trying to scream for help. No one could hear him, and everyone he passed by acted like he wasn’t there. When he turned around to look at the others around him, they all had a similar look to Aaron, but when Tony looked at their faces from the camera eye lens, there was death and pain on their faces. Tony started to run trying to find someone, anyone to help, but all he saw everywhere were all these dead men until he almost collapsed from the pain and the terror he was feeling. 

“Tony?” the voice said.

_ Oh, thank god, Aaron _ . Tony tried to speak, but nothing was coming out, and he was panicking. Aaron touched the mask, and there were tears in his eyes.

“Tony, come back to me, please.” Aaron was begging as he fell on his knees and held Tony in his arms. Confused, Tony looked around trying to understand what was freaking Aaron about. 

“Tony, come on, you can’t die on me, please Tone.” Aaron was holding him so close, but Tony couldn’t feel it, he couldn’t feel Aaron’s arms around him. 

_ I’m not dying, Aaron _ . Tony tried to say, but again no words were spilling from Tony’s mouth that was covered by the mask. Panicking anew, he pushed Aaron away and turned his head where a mirror appeared in front of him. Looking at himself he saw the half skull, a garish blue, smiling back at him. Pieces of the skull started to break off and float away. Tony grabbed the sides of his head and tried to pull the mask off, but it had so thoroughly melded with his face, that it actually had become his face. Tony started screaming knowing he was losing everything, even himself.

“What the fucking hell?” Tony bolted upright in bed and searched for his phone. Dialing with shaking fingers, he had to know, he had to hear Aaron’s voice, he didn’t care what time it was.

“Hotchner,” came the sleepy reply, then an audible jaw-cracking yawn.

“Um, hey sorry I woke you, I needed...” Tony’s voice caught in his throat preventing him from saying anything more.

“Hey, Tony, what’s wrong?” The concern in Aaron’s voice had Tony feeling a little like an idiot for calling.

“I just...I was in Garcia’s office and saw the victim pool. I wanted to call you, but I knew how foolish that was. I was trying to sleep, and I had the strangest nightmare.

“I just had to hear your voice. I needed to make sure...it’s stupid, I know.”

“Tony, it isn’t stupid. I’m right here, and I’m fine. Dave and Morgan aren’t letting me out of the station without someone with me at all times. I should have called you, I’m sorry.”

“No, Aaron. Don’t be sorry. You have a case, and it isn’t your fault on who the Unsub’s target is. Just, be careful, please?”

“I promise you, Tony, that I will come back to you and Jack.”

Tony sighed and felt the lead weight in his belly melt away. For a moment there he thought Aaron was going to say something else, something that they were both not quite ready to voice or hear, but Tony was close to being ready. He just needed a little more time.

“Goodnight, Aaron.” 

“Goodnight, Tony.” 

A simple goodbye, but it put a smile on Tony’s face as he hung up, reassured that his lover was going to be okay. When he laid back down, Pretty had jumped up on the bed to snuggle at his feet, and Tony thought his life was just about perfect.


	7. Day 7 - Friday

 

Tony decided to take the day off. The week after coming back from a relaxing weekend had been insane. He wanted some time to unwind and taking Jack out to the zoo seemed like the best idea in the world. 

Aaron had called him in the morning during breakfast, and they got to talk some more. There had been another victim, but this time the Unsub had messed up, and they left some DNA behind. It wasn’t much, and it would take time to process, but the police chief had pushed through for a rush on the results. He hoped they had something later that day. 

Tony hoped that as well. He missed Aaron but also knew this was part of the job, and Tony understood that. However, it did not stop Tony from missing and worrying about his partner. 

“Okay, you, where do you want to go first?” Tony hand a firm hold of Jack’s hand. The toddler wanted to walk, and Tony would let him, for now.  

“Monkey’s!” Jack jumped up and down, his little face split into the biggest grin Tony had ever seen. Jack’s enthusiasm was infectious, and Tony couldn’t help laughing.

“This way, then short stuff.” Tony kept ahold of the boy and started off towards the Ape and Monkey enclosures. When they arrived, there was a crowd around one section, so Tony steered Jack over to the Gorilla area. 

Jack was in awe as he stood near the railing. He leaned forward, but Tony stayed with him to make sure the boy didn’t hurt himself. 

“Look, dere,” Jack pointed, and Tony turned his eyes towards where Jack was pointing. Two of the younger Gorillas’ were playing rough with each other. Jack thought it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. He was giggling and hopping from foot to foot.

“Dere, funny, Unca Tony.”

“Yeah, they are pretty funny aren’t they.” Tony had never gone to anything like this with his father or anyone else as a kid. Seeing Jack’s unreserved Joy made Tony’s heart melt even more. He knew at that moment the love someone could have for a child. Though it still terrified him, Jack made it so easy for Tony to love him. 

“Come on, let’s go see what everyone else was looking at.”

“Un huh.” Jack held his hand out for Tony to take, the trust he was showing just made Tony’s heart flutter a little more.

They moved on to where the Chimpanzees were. When Tony looked at the large area for them, there was one section that was closed off that had a single Chimp inside of it. Tony frowned a moment, till he looked to see a docent was there talking to a few school children. 

“Now, I bet you are all wondering about this area over here. If you watch for a moment, you will see something quite amazing.” Tony picked Jack up and put the boy on his shoulders so that he could see.

After a couple of moments, a rare white tiger ran inside and jumped at the Chimp that was lounging in the shade. The chimp held up his arms and let himself fall back on his back and hugged the not quite cub in his arms. 

“This is Caesar,” Tony couldn’t help the snort as he tried to stifle a laugh. When he looked up, the docent was trying not to laugh as well. “Caesar is one of our oldest male Chimpanzees, but he is quite smart and also very compassionate towards other animals. He has helped us on more than one occasion with care and nurturing of abandoned or hurt animals. The tiger is Kimba, her mother had been killed by some poachers. The cubs were hiding in their den. Rangers on her preserve found the poachers, and thankfully they went to prison.”

Tony knew a little about the issues of poaching. He had helped one of the FBI teams break up a poaching ring here in the US. The problem was terrible, and only getting worse.

“The cubs were rescued, and they were flown here as part of a unique program we have with other zoo’s around the world. We will help the cubs grow strong, then when old enough send them home to the preserve. Kimba, though might stay here. Her and Caesar have formed quite the bond.”

Tony and Jack watched the two animals interact and it even Jack seemed to sense it was something rather unique and special. They watched the animals for another few moments then moved on.

After visiting a few more areas of the zoo, Jack announced he was hungry. 

“Okay, short stuff. What do you want to eat.”

“Nuggets!” Jack shimmied a little on Tony’s shoulders, making him laugh. Reaching up, he carefully put Jack back down on his feet, and they sought out the best place for food.

Sitting and carefully watching Jack eat his food, Tony again felt that fluttering in his heart. The only emotion he could put to it was that he loved Jack. Over the months he and Aaron had been together, not one Hotchner man, but two wormed their way into his heart, and Tony knew right then he wouldn’t trade those feelings for anything in the world.

“Done now, Unca Tony.” Jack lifted his hands and smacked his lips after finishing his juice.

Yeah, Tony was pretty much gone.


	8. Day 8 - Saturday

 

Aaron was exhausted as he stumbled in the door around three am. The case had wrapped when quickly after they got a hit on the DNA. Aaron made the arrest. The killer was a man who had been in a relationship with another man, then had been rejected. He took his anger out any man that looked even remotely like his previous partner. 

Resetting the alarm, Aaron set his briefcase down near the door, stepped out of his shoes and set them under the table that held a mishmash of items, threw his jacket on the back of the couch and continued to strip as he moved through the house. Tie, button up, and t-shirt was draped in his arms as he made his final ascent up the stairs. 

Part of the way up he stopped at a framed picture that had not been there before. The woman was beautiful as she bent backward, butterflies flying up and around her, pouring out of her chest. The scene was haunting and beautiful. Biting his lip, something about the piece of art drew him in. Reaching out he gently touched the woman, tracing along what looked like an effortless pose, almost as if she herself was emerging. Her red hair flowing down, the golden of her gown touched the dry grasses surrounding her. Aaron was mesmerized.

“Ehem.” Someone to his right was clearing their throat, Aaron turned to see Tony standing there, leaning against the door jamb. 

“I guess you heard me come in.”

Tony stood up straight and made his way over to Aaron slipping his arms around the man as he stood there. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I hung it there. The blank space almost called for it. I saw it in a little gallery that Jessica and I went to the opening of. We got Penny to babysit.”

“It’s beautiful, Tony.”

Aaron turned in Tony’s arms, so they were face to face. Aaron smiled and lifted his unencumbered arm, gently running his knuckles over Tony’s cheek.

“Hi,” Aaron softly said. 

“HI,” Tony’s voice equally quiet.

“I missed you.”

Tony swallowed and leaned in, connecting his forehead with Aaron’s.

“I missed you too.”

“So, you bought this for me?” 

“It reminded me of you. Reminded me of your strength, the way you’re opening up, becoming more than who you were. It’s to remind you of those things. That you are strong.”

“Tony.” The emotions conveyed when Aaron said Tony’s name had Tony cupping the back of Aaron’s neck and kissing him as if he were a man dying of thirst. The need for connection so intense he felt like he was going to break if he didn’t feel Aaron’s lips on his.

“Let’s go to bed.” Tony was breathless, as was Aaron. 

The two stumbled their way into the bedroom, Aaron shutting the door behind him. He stripped the rest of the way, not caring for once where his clothes landed. He just needed to be wrapped in Tony’s arms.

Their intimacy was slow and gentle. Hands and mouths brought each other a gentle climax, and after cleaning up, Aaron wrapped around Tony, pulling him close. Keeping Tony in his thoughts had been the only thing that had got him through the case. Aaron breathed in Tony’s scent, a mix of his cologne, his favorite shower gel, and that underlying natural scent of his skin. It was an intoxicating scent to him, and in no time, Aaron was fast asleep. 

Waking up, Aaron found himself alone in bed, which made him a little disappointed. Sitting up he grabbed his phone and saw the time. It was after 9, which was late for him. He wasn’t awake long when Tony was coming inside the room, a tray in his arms. Smiling he set the tray down, moved around the bed and kissed Aaron.

“Morning.”

“Morning. What’s all of this?”

“Breakfast. Jack has already had his and is currently in the den watching cartoons. We have some time before he comes up here.”

Tony shed his robe, and Aaron swallowed as he watched his lover move to his side and slip under the covers. Picking up the tray, he motioned for Aaron to move closer. Tony set the tray over Aaron’s legs.

“Coffee, juice, scrambled eggs with Italian sausage, peppers, onions, mushrooms, and spinach with some mozzarella cheese. Crispy smashed potatoes and some grilled toast.”

“This looks amazing.” 

The two spent the next hour lounging and picking off the plate, sometimes feeding each other bits. It was the perfect wake up for Aaron.

“Tony, did you mean what you said? About the picture?”

“I did. When we first met, you were hesitant, and I understood why. But the longer we are together, the more open you become, which has helped me be more open with you. I don’t need to know what happened with you and Haley in your marriage, but I can tell that you were being held back. You’re amazing Aaron, and you hide so much of yourself. But, slowly, like those butterflies, you’re emerging into one wonderful man.”

“Tone.” Aaron was stunned by Tony’s words. “It’s you that makes me want to be a better person, Tony.” Both men were silent for a while, processing emotions both of them were still getting used to. 

“So, what do you want to do today?”

Tony smiled and had a look on his face. 

“Oh, I think you need to speak with your son. He has some very definite ideas.” 

Aaron laughed and thank goodness they were done with their food because a stampede of boy, cat, and dog all jumped on the bed looking for affection. Aaron grabbed Jack first and snuggled him making him laugh. He turned to look at Tony, and the joy on his face made his heart tumble just that much more.


	9. Day 9 - Sunday

 

Aaron was watching Tony with half closed eyes and wondering what he was so engaged in. Jack was on the floor playing with Shiny, while Pretty was curled up on Aaron’s stretched out legs purring just deep enough that Aaron could feel the vibrations.

He had been relaxing reading a new book from David Stone called The Echelon Vendetta. Aaron was indulging in his love of spy novels. But, whatever Tony was doing, Aaron couldn’t help being charmed by how he was bent over the table, tongue just sticking out and pencils furiously moving almost of their own accord. He didn’t want to interrupt, but Aaron was curious. Standing, he quietly snuck behind Tony and looked over his shoulder.

Aaron didn’t know what to expect, but a sketch of three baby dragons playing in what looked like some kind of library was not it.

“Tony that’s amazing,” Aaron exclaimed. 

“Go away, Aaron and let me finish this.” 

Aaron pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple then walked back to the couch where a very confused Pretty was sitting up on her tiny paws looking at Aaron like he had done the worst thing in the world. Laughing he picked up the kitten and set her on his chest while went back to reading. 

A hand was shaking him awake, and Aaron pried his eyes open to see Tony smiling down at him. 

“So, I ah, I’ve been kinda working on something. Will you and Jack like to hear it?” 

Aaron saw how nervous Tony was and knew it wasn’t the time to tease him. 

“Of course Tony. Let me get Jack, and we are all yours.”

A few minutes later, with a plate of snacks and water for all, Jack and Aaron were ready for whatever it was that Tony was working on. 

Sitting in another chair, but close to the couch, Tony opened up the book he had been sketching in. 

“Periwinkle, Crimson, and Mignonette had all hatched at the same time. Periwinkle tried to claim she was the oldest, but really all three of the baby dragons hatched their way out of their eggs at the same time. Their parents, Onyx, who was an enormous black dragon and their father, and Topaz, who was smaller but the most beautiful shades of brown, was their mother, loved them all equally. 

“Quickly, Mignonette came to be known as the instigator. She liked to get her brother and sister into all sorts of trouble. Crimson was always up for the schemes that Mignonette would get them into and Periwinkle often just went along because she knew they would all have the most fun. 

“Well, that was until their older sister, Chestnut found them out and always brought them back home. One day they got tired of their older sister, who never let them have fun and decided to do something about her.”

Jack was so enthralled in the story that he had crawled over to the arm of the couch and leaned over to see the book Tony was reading from. Tony stopped a moment, and let Jack crawl into his lap. He picked up the book once more and continued to read.

“One day, the three little scamps had found their father’s private library and lab. The books up on the bookshelf surely had something they could use to stop their nosy older sister.”

Tony pulled Jack closer then changed his voice a little try to make the characters come alive for Jack. For the next half hour, Tony read what he had written so far. When he got to the end, Jack tapped the page and looked up at Tony.

“No more?” 

Tony laughed, then kissed Jack’s temple.

“Nope no more yet. So, tell me, Jack, did you like the story?”

“What, what are they going to do to sistah?”

“Don’t worry, Sister will be just fine, Jack. Don’t you worry.”

Jack looked at Tony with a furrowed expression that was an almost imitation of his father. Tony tried not to laugh at the overly serious look on the boy.

“Promises?”

“I promise.”

Jack looked skeptical, but he slid off Tony’s lap, and as soon as he did Shiny ran up to him and cuddled against his side.

“‘Kay.” Jack huffed then went off to play with Shiny on the enclosed patio. As soon as he was out of the room, but still in sight, Aaron leaned over and tugged on Tony till the two men were sprawled on the couch.

“It’s wonderful, Tone.” Aaron slipped a hand in Tony’s short dirty blond hair and pulled him down to where Aaron could kiss him. “I didn’t know you could draw that well.”

Tony blushed which made Aaron smile and gently rub his fingers along Tony’s jawline.

“It became an outlet. After Hawaii, and John getting custody of me till my Uncle Stephen could make arrangements, I needed something. I was lucky they encouraged me.

“You really think it’s good?”

“It’s wonderful. You should finish it and get it published.”

Tony laid down and buried his head against Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron’s arms came around Tony holding him close. 

“There is so much I want to say, but I’m not quite there yet, but I think this is it for me, Aaron. You, Jack, even Jessica. You’ve given me so much these past few months.”

Aaron kissed Tony’s temple and held him closer.

“You’re it for me as well, Tony. I’m not quite ready, but I’m almost there, just give me some more time.”

“I can do that.”

The two men laid together, holding each other while they watched their son on the padded patio floor tumbling with Shiny. Aaron wasn’t going to bring it up yet that Tony was parenting Jack, he knew that might make the man pull away. But, in time Aaron would lay everything on the table telling Tony his feelings. But for now, he wouldn’t give up what they were for anything in the world.


	10. Day 10 - Monday

 

Aaron set the last folder he had needed to look at in his outbox, it would be picked up with the rest of the pile to be taken to Strauss to look over. Aaron looked out to his team and wondered, not for the first time, how much they could handle. Spencer didn’t look as lost as he had after the run-in with Hankel. Aaron hoped that he had been at least a part of his healing. If it had been up to Gideon, Spencer would have floundered much longer than he did. The counseling he was going to, along with meetings helped.

“What has you so pensive?” Tony asked as he came into Aaron’s office.

“How far Spencer has come. I’m just glad you were there to help. I didn’t want to see his career end for something he couldn’t control.”

Tony moved towards Aaron and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“You are a good man, Aaron Hotchner. Now, come on let’s get you home.”

Aaron turned and not caring who saw, he kissed Tony right there in his office.

“Sounds good. You staying with us again?” If it were up to Aaron, he would want Tony there every night. It had been hard seeing him go home some nights, but they had still been so new. But the last few days, having Tony there every night was something Aaron loved, as did Jack.

“Yes.”

Aaron finished cleaning up his desk before he grabbed his briefcase and was out the door. He was making a concerted effort to leave at a reasonable hour to get more time with his family. 

Arriving home, Aaron was on alert as he set his briefcase down as quietly as possible. The house was overly quiet. Tony, he could feel next to him, was also on alert. Aaron walked towards the kitchen where he saw Jessica sipping some tea, but Jack was nowhere in sight.

“Jess?” Aaron frowned as he walked towards her. “Where’s Jack?”

“He’s in his room. He’s rather upset, Aaron and I don’t know how to console him.”

“What happened?” Aaron sat down, Tony sat on the other side of him.

“Jack was outside playing with Pretty and Shiny, that kitten is very smart, Aaron. She stays wherever Jack is usually. Today, she got curious and started playing in one of the bushes near the back fence. I heard a commotion, Pretty cried out and ran back into the house. Poor little thing was scared. I went to see what happened, and it was the darndest thing. 

“Somehow a little hedgehog had gotten into our bushes.”

Aaron and Tony looked at each other for a second, then turned back to Jessica.

“I’m sorry, can you say that again?”

Jess smirked at them, stood up and beckoned them to follow. Curious both men followed her. Pointing to the cat carrier they had bought for Shiny, Aaron walked outside and stood there, stunned.

“Jack finally found Pretty under your bed, he coaxed her out. She had a little cut on her nose, and I think it was more from the bush than the hedgehog. But, now we have a problem.”

Aaron closed his eyes and waited for it.

“Jack wants to keep the little thing, and I know that hedgehogs are illegal in Virginia. I know there isn’t really a way for anyone to know you have one, but I also know that both of you being in the FBI you wouldn’t want even a hint of impropriety. I told him that we couldn’t keep it.”

Aaron had figured that’s what happened. He could admit that the little thing was cute, but like Jess has said, they couldn’t keep it. Not just the legality issues, but he wouldn’t put another care of a pet on Tony or Jessica without discussing it thoroughly with them.

“I’ll talk to him.”

“He’s been in his room all afternoon.”

“And, I’m going to run an errand. I’ll be back in about an hour.” Tony kissed Aaron’s cheek, then was out the door.

Aaron wondered what that was about, but would find out later, right now he had his son to console.

“Jack.” Aaron walked in and saw his son curled up on his bed with one of his picture books. He looked so sad it broke Aaron’s heart a little.

“Daddy.”

Aaron sat on the bed and pulled Jack onto his lap.

“I know it’s hard to understand, but the hedgehog isn’t ours to keep. She needs a place that will take care of her like she needs. I know she’s cute, and I know you want her, but don’t you think, for now, that Shiny and Pretty are enough?”

Jack was still pouting as he leaned against his father.

“But she’s a little baby.”

“I know. And we’ll find where she belongs. Okay?”

Sighing against his father’s chest, Jack reluctantly nodded.

Aaron stayed with Jack, reading to him and trying to comfort his son. 

Tony was back in a little over an hour and came into Jack’s room holding something behind his back.

“I picked up some pizzas from Giorgio’s. And you know what is near there?” Tony asked as he kneeled next to Jack’s bed.

Jack pushed his lip out and frowned hard concentrating.

“Toy store!” Jack finally said as he sat up on Aaron’s lap.

“Yup. And they had something very special today.” Tony pulled what he was holding from behind his back and laid it in Jack’s lap.

“It’s so cute, Unca Tony.” Jack’s face lit up as he picked up the stuffed hedgehog and squished it against him in a hug.

“She’s all yours.”

Jack squealed and jumped off Aaron’s lap and ran out of the room. Aaron smiled softly as he looked down at Tony.

“Tony, that was sweet.”

Tony shrugged his shoulder as he stood. Aaron stood up with him and pulled him close.

“You are a wonderful man, Tony DiNozzo.” 

Aaron kissed Tony and knew soon he would be ready to say those three little words.


End file.
